


The Changing Room

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Ron take a shower together after Quidditch





	The Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Simons Flower as a Christmas Gift    


* * *

  
She wanted to see the two of them together, she'd seen them both pleasing her, she'd seen them kiss but she'd never seen then fucking. Yes, there she said it. She wanted to see Ron and Harry fucking. She should be ashamed but the idea of it haunted her. When she was alone in her bed she reached between her legs and closed her eyes imagining them together. How Harry would look when Ron drove into him, would it be the same look that was on his face when she took him inside her? How would Ron look when Harry wrapped his lips around his cock, would it be like looking up at him as she sucked him? Those images had her biting her hand as she came with a flick of her fingers against her clit.

Hermione was bright and she knew spells they didn't, that they would have no clue that she could cast, and she had more than a bit of Slytherin in her. She nicked Harry's cloak before breakfast and headed down to watch the two of them practice Quidditch. They hadn't seen her lift her wand and cast a lust hex, they hadn't seen her following them as they headed to the changing room, and they hadn't noticed that she saw the moment the lust hex began to work at them.

Ron went in the shower first and Harry into the cubicle next to him. She sat down on the bench just outside the showers, positioning herself so she could see both of them, and she hiked up her skirt slightly. Steam from the shower filled the room and she turned her gaze on Ron first. She licked her lips as water trailed down his back and over the curve of his arse. He washed his hair, causing his muscles to flex, and she ran her hand over her knickers before turning her attention to Harry.

Her mouth watered as she took him in. He was facing her, his stomach was sculpted, his muscles more lean than Ron's, and he had a thin trail of hair leading to his pubes. Hermione loved to follow that trail with her tongue before taking him in her mouth as Ron drove inside her. She slide her fingers under the waistband of her knickers as Harry soaped his chest.

Harry moaned loudly and Ron instantly froze. Hermione could almost see the wheels spinning in Ron's head and nothing could have prepared her for what Ron did next. Ron came around the edge of the cubicle and pushed Harry until he was pinned against the wall. Hermione could see the tip of their erections brushing together and she had to stifle a moan when Ron claimed Harry's lips. Harry's hands slid over Ron's arse, pulling him closer, and Hermione rubbed her clit in a slow circle.

"Harry," Ron tore his lips away and began kissing his way down Harry's neck. "Would you punch me if I told you I want to suck your cock?"

It seemed to Hermione that Harry had to force his eyes open as Ron dropped to his knees. Water was slicking their bodies and Harry licked a bit from his lips.

"Wouldn't--" Harry moaned as Ron licked the tip of his cock. "Might beg you."

Ron gave Harry a wicked smile and ran his tongue up and down the underside of Harry's shaft. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and Ron took just the tip of his cock in his mouth. Hermione slid her free hand over her breast, squeezing softly, and she dipped two fingers inside her pussy. She whimpered softly and luckily Harry's moan of pleasure covered the squeak she made. Ron hollowed his cheeks as he descended up and down Harry's shaft, she could see the pleasure etched in the lines of Harry's face, and when he began a lazy thrust of his hips she licked her lips.

"Ron...fuck that's good...suck me...oh fuck..." Harry chanted as his head fell back and he back bowed.

Ron kept his mouth moving and slid his hand around Harry's arse. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry began whimpering and pushing his hips back and forth. Ron's arm was wiggling and Hermione realized he must have his fingers inside Harry's arse. She rubbed her clit with her thumb and slid her hand inside her blouse to twist her nipples. She tried to time the thrusting of her fingers with Ron's mouth, wanting some how to be connected to the sight before her.

"You like that, Harry," Ron pulled back from Harry's cock, flicking his tongue over the slit, and circling the head to lap up the precum that had gathered there.

"Yessss...want...fuck me..." Harry looked down at Ron and moaned when Ron wiggled his fingers again. "Fuck me..."

"You want me to fuck you," Ron growled and pulled his fingers from Harry's arse. "Right here? Right now?"  


He stood slowly, pressing against Harry, and their lips met in an open mouth kiss. Hermione had never been so wet, so hot, and she wanted more. She slide a third finger inside her pussy and rubbed her clit harder. Her hips lifted off the bench in slow circles and she gasped when Ron spun Harry around and pinned him to the wall.

"Hard and fast, 'arry?" Ron was nibbling the cords of Harry's neck. "Or slow and easy?"

Harry tilted his head to give Ron better access and his hand slid around to the back of Ron's thigh. He gripped Ron's arse hard and hissed, "Hard and fast."

Ron slid his leg between Harry's, pushing them apart, and he bent his legs to press his cock against Harry's hole. Hermione could hear her own ragged breathing and her heart was racing as Ron pushed inside Harry. They looked so beautiful with water pouring over them, joined the way they were, and when Ron nipped Harry's shoulder and began to move Hermione let out a low moan.

She could hear their water slickened bodies slapping together, there was nothing gentle about the way Ron was fucking Harry, and if Harry strangled curses were any indication he didn't mind at all. She bit her lip hard when Ron's hand began stroking Harry's cock in time with with his thrusting hips. She licked the blood from her lips and rubbed her clit faster, pressing harder, and she heard Ron growl Harry's name.

"So tight," Ron nipped Harry shoulder. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry whimpered and shouted Ron's name as he spilled over Ron's hand. Hermione followed quickly, gasping out her release, and she licked her lips as Ron's arse clenched as he spilled deep inside Harry. The three of them panted together and Ron rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I've wanted--" Ron began.

"I've wanted you to do that forever," Harry interuppted. "Fuck it was brilliant."

"Hermione," Ron called out. "Was that good for you."

Hermione whipped off the Invisibilty Cloak and Ron slowly pulled out of Harry. The boys crossed their arms over their chest and in unison they shouted, "Accio, Hermione."

She was going to die, Hermione thought. But what a way to go.


End file.
